warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Opticor
The Opticor is a Corpus chargeable laser cannon introduced in . Featuring extremely high damage and a small area of effect explosion on impact, the Opticor has the capability to decimate clusters of enemies with ease, but its slow charge time and average reload makes it less suited for fast moving or close range enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all rifles. **High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Extremely ammo efficient. *Shots are guaranteed to stagger enemies. *Can be fired with roughly half a maximum charge, but with less damage. *Beam has a width of 0.5 meters. **Sides of the beam can hit enemies if they are close enough. *Surface and enemy impacts creates a 5-meter explosion inflicting damage. **Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. **Does not cause self-damage. *Can use the mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Slow Charge Time. *Impact explosion damage decreases with distance from its epicenter. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. Notes *As with most charge-based weapons, certain actions (such as reloading) can cancel the charging process. You can use this to avoid wasting a shot if enemies have moved out of your line of fire. *When charging the weapon from a jump, transitioning into a slide will allow the charge to be kept instead of being cancelled. *While it is charging, the Opticor emits a beam of light that is colored the same as its energy color. This targeting beam follows parallel to the path of the projectile, and other players can see it. The fired projectile will not follow the path of the beam. *When a fully charged shot is fired, the shot leaves a particle effect in its wake consisting of striations of energy the same color as the gun's energy color. These are visually appealing but may obscure vision of the target. Tips *When starting out, make use of the Opticor's starting slot to fit to enhance its AoE potential and damage output. 's accuracy drop is also very marginal, making it another good choice. *A critical chance increase and/or critical damage increase can offer an immense damage increase when getting a critical hit. Even simply increasing the critical chance to 50% with is sufficient. *Works well in combination with Nova's due to the weapon's pin-point accuracy and massive damage, allowing Antimatter Drop to deal large amounts of damage with only a single shot. *The Opticor treats the Shield Lancer's shield as a solid environmental surface, setting off its AoE damage effect. Shooting at Shield Lancers in the midst of enemy Grineer can be a good alternative to shooting the ground to deal splash damage. *Unfortunately, due to its low base Slash damage, the Opticor almost never deals Slash procs. However, this can be substituted for by modding for Toxin damage and Status chance. **Due to its 50% Crit Chance with Point Strike, the Opticor can make great use of , allowing it to get more Slash procs than it normally would. *If a fully charged shot impacts an Arctic Eximus' , it will deal its explosion damage, dealing heavy damage to everything inside. A well-modded Opticor can destroy an entire squadron of enemies huddled in a Snow Globe with one shot using this method. *Mesa's counts the explosion damage as a separate shot for charging up Ballistic Battery; it is thus possible to achieve a full charge of Ballistic Battery with a single shot from the Opticor. Additionally, it would seem the damage bonus from Ballistic Battery is spread across the explosion of the shot it is put into (requires confirmation). Trivia *At the time of its introduction, firing the weapon at 50% yielded the same damage as firing at full charge, meaning charging the weapon past 50% served no purpose other than to afford additional time to aim. This was fixed in . *There are slight visual differences between partially-charged shots and fully-charged shots; fully-charged shots are wider and leave a short-lived trail of light after the main shot has dissipated. *On the side-selection screen of an Invasion mission the Corpus are participating in, the Corpus side shows a Tech holding an Opticor. In-game, however, Techs use the , with the Opticor only being used by two Index brokers – specifically, Ved Xol and Nako Xol under the Loan Reclamation Division. **Similarly, in Vauban Prime Access Trailer, a Crewman can be seen holding an Opticor while two other Crewman each hold an , but again, both weapons aren't used by any normal Corpus Crewmen, with ''no ''enemies whatsoever using them until The Index was added. **In Update 24.0 (Fortuna), Terra Sniper Crewman at Orb Vallis equips Opticor instead of Lanka. *The jetpacks worn by Rangers, Quanta Rangers and Penta Rangers are actually made up of four Opticor rifles. *When the Opticor Shock-Camo skin was released, the skin was bugged as a Shock-Camo Braton Bugs *Upon hitting 's , the beam will explode, as the shield is considered a solid surface. **This however will not prevent the actual shot, only the AoE blast. *Enemies hit by the explosion will be alerted, but other enemies will only be alerted when one of the targets hit by the explosion sees you. *If the final Lephantis head in phase 1 is killed by the Opticor, the head will vaporise and prevent you from proceeding to phase 2, forcing you to abort the mission. *Due to the special parameters of the beam the gun fires, certain bosses (Eidolons, General Sargas Ruk and Lephantis) take significantly reduced damage from the Opticor, because the beam's AoE damage hits their weakspot before the main beam does, thus completely nullifying the beam's damage, and only dealing the AoE's worth of damage. Media OpticorCodex.png|Opticor in Codex. Bronze Opticor.jpg|Bronze custom paintjob Bfg90000.png|BFG10K Warframe0035.jpg|Instant-tater... Opticor 15.0.5 Mogamu Warframe Opticor, Explosive Penetration 6 Forma Build Lets Max (Warframe) E27 - Opticor A look at Warframe Opticor Warframe - Opticor (HD)(HUN)| OPTICOR "The MasterBlaster" Build - Warframe Weapons Update 17 OPTICOR RIVEN SPECIAL - 2 mods 1 gun 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed the Opticor having an overly bright FX. *Improved the left hand position for Opticor. *Fixed larger Beam weapons (Opticor, etc) unable to hit weak points, such as Vay Hek. *Fixed the Opticor occasionally damaging a single enemy multiple times. *Fixed weapons like the Opticor having its hits blocked by your companion. Also fixed the hits sometimes not taking effect if other geometry was nearby. *Fixed rare cases of Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors creating a permanently firing Opticor. *Fixed Opticor and beam weapons sometimes not being able to hit Corpus Nullifier bubbles. *Fixed a potential script error when using the Opticor. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 14. *Opticor now benefits from critical chance / Critical Chance Multiplier Mods (the existing beam always did but the radial AoE damage did not). *Opticor beam now has a radius (thicker more cylinder shaped beam) that will allow you to hit more enemies with a single beam. *Increased the Opticor AoE damage radius from 3 meters to 5 meters. *Critical chance and critical multiplier now apply to the AoE. *Reduced Ammo capacity to 200. *Fixed being unable to destroy Nullifier bubbles with the Opticor. *Fixed being unable to kill enemies inside a Nullifier bubble or Eximus Snow Globe with the Opticor. This also fixes being unable to hit Lephantis or Sargas Ruk at times. *Reduced Opticor charge time from 2.5 to 2 seconds. *Temporarily removed Opticor beam thickness until it can be tested more thoroughly. *Fixed not being able to hit Nullifier bubbles and other targets with melee weapons and the Opticor. *Fixed the Opticor not having it’s 1m Punch Through. *Fixed Opticor not being able to damage enemies outside of a Frost’s Snow Globe when fired from inside the Snow Globe. *The Shock-Camo Opticor Skin is available for purchase in your Arsenal and we swear it's not a Braton model! *Fixed Opticor headshots not actually counting as headshots. *Fixed Opticor creating 2x explosions on hit. *Added 1m innate Punch Through. *Increased Status Chance from 15% to 20%. *Increased critical chance from 15% to 20%. *Increased Critical hit multiplier from 2 to 2.5x. *Enemies killed now disintegrate. *Increased collision thickness of beam. *Fixed an issue where the Opticor would explode on Volt's Electric Shield instead of simply passing through and amplifying the damage. *Fixed the Opticor and Ferrox not dealing any damage if it was fired inside Limbo's Stasis. *Fixed a visual bug for Clients where the charged shots of the Opticor would appear to fire twice. *Impair on hit status removed from Opticor in Conclave. *Increased the Aim Zoom of the Opticor in Variant. *Introducing VARIANTS! The first is available in Annihilation. Equipped with only a modified Opticor, face your fellow Tenno in a lethal one hit to kill battle! Mobility normalized, Warframe passives, Mods and abilities disabled. *Reduced the damage of Opticor in Conclave. *Fixed a rare case where a player could fire a weapon (Opticor) and get disarmed as they are firing which results in the owner of the weapon to be nulled out. *The Deft Tempo Mod can no longer be used with the Opticor. *Fixed Opticor displaying incorrect noise levels in the Arsenal. *Opticor damage has been adjusted to one hit kill against the highest base EHP without +EHP mods in Conclave. *Received Day of the Dead skin. *Fixed Opticor beams not showing the proper energy color. *Opticor now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed fire rate Mods not allowing charge weapons like the Ogris or Opticor to fire. *Fixed charged beams from the Opticor not aiming properly when fired by Mirage’s clones. *Fixed Spectres being unable to use the Opticor correctly. *Fixed issues with Crewman in Bastille not being affected by headshots with the Opticor. *Fixed an issue with the Opticor not having a listed Trigger type. *Increased the intensity of the Opticor explosion visual effects. *Tweaked the partially charged Opticor shot sound effects. *Fixed the charge damage multiplier not working correctly for the Opticor. *Fixed Opticor's Color customization corrupting memory and causing crashes (and other similar cases). *Fixed an issue with the Opticor’s sound being heard by entire squad as if they were using it. *Introduced. }} de:Opticor es:Opticor fr:Opticor pt:Opticor Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Assault Rifle Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Puncture Damage Weapons